


i know you can hear me

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Like kidnapping-ish?, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, The beginning might be kinda creepy?, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit wakes up, chained up.Again.





	i know you can hear me

His head hurts.

Deceit winces as he cracks one eye open. The room around him is dark, save for a lamp glowing soft and amber in the corner. He tries to reach up and rub his head, but a jangle of chain shows him why that's a bad idea. He sighs. Not again.

"Remus," he addresses the supposedly empty room. "I thought we talked about this. No hitting me over the head without a _warning_ first."

"Sorry, Dee." Now Remus appears, shame-faced, dragging his morning star behind him. "I got impulsive."

"I know," Deceit says, soothing. And he _does_ know. He's been in a relationship with Remus for nearly a year now and if there's one thing that he's picked up on, it's that Remus experiences every intrusive thought that ever escapes and makes its way to Thomas-

But unlike Thomas, every thought for _Remus_ is completely unfiltered. Unfettered by logic, morality, or anything else. It's a wonder Remus has any self-control at all.

But he does, and Deceit knows he's been diligent. 

"Here," Remus says, and Deceit feels the manacles around his wrist fall away. Seconds later, a cool compress is laid over his forehead, and Deceit hears the creaking of Remus clambering up into bed next to him.

"The others don't like me," Remus says, out of nowhere. "Patton said I was _gross_. Roman _agreed with him_."

"They're both wrong," Deceit says at once, letting his gloved fingers comb through Remus's hair. He frowns absently at the grey streak. It seems to have gotten bigger. "You aren't gross, and your brother's an ass for agreeing."

"Yeah, well," Remus sighs, curling up into a ball and nuzzling against Deceit's shoulder. "What if they all got eaten by giant, flesh-eating slugs? That salted them?"

"I'm not sure that's particularly fitting," Deceit says carefully. Sometimes Remus's words unsettle him, but he will never let it show.

"Maybe you're right," Remus says, pensive. He props himself up on his elbow, staring down into Deceit's face. His eyes are bright, his eye makeup bruised. He reaches out with one tentative hand, letting his fingertips brush the scales burnishing one side of Deceit's face.

"Hey, Dee, guess what," he says, then hurries on before Deceit has time to answer. "You're gorgeous."

"So are you," Deceit murmurs, shivering at the gossamer-soft touch of Remus's fingers. The others would never care to know this side of him, that he can be gentle if he wants to be. When he _tries_. Virgil might know, but he's probably forgotten at this point. The burning embrace of the Light does that.

For all that Deceit longs to be properly warm, he prefers it down here, where he and Remus can be themselves, without fear of judgment or reprisal. God forbid he actually attempt to perform his _job_. Self preservation, who's that? Never heard of her. Creativity, who's that? Better lock up half of it.

No, they're better off down here, and Deceit's not sorry about it.

"You're thinking too hard," Remus singsongs, staring into his mismatched eyes. "Stop it."

"I'll do my best," Deceit drawls. "I suppose you'll just have to try and shut my mind up-" Remus surges forward, his lips meeting Deceit's. His mustache scratches, but Deceit doesn't care, cupping Remus's neck and tugging him closer.

When they break apart, Remus has a dopey grin on his face and Deceit knows that he's not much better. His face flushes red.

"You're a good kisser," Remus declares. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Deceit asks. Remus grins, the edges just a little too jagged.

"I love youuuu," he says.

"I love you, too," Deceit says. Before he can go on, Remus interrupts.

"Now do a blep!" Deceit sighs, sticking the tip of his forked tongue out.

"You are impossible," he says.


End file.
